User talk:Batzloff1
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Batzloff1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 15:18, January 12, 2011 thanks. this wiki is not in yellow that's good. Welcome! Good day! Welcome to Lovia, we’ve been expecting your arrival! Pierius Magnus 15:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Please dont call me brother. ::Well not brother as in "siblings" but as a friendly way to adress you. I'll call you comrade from now on, or priatel (in Oceana language). Do you want to make a character, so that we know what your name will be? Pierius Magnus 15:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::it's personal you shouldnt call me brother. and no priatel' either. just call me batzloff it's my name. ::::In Lovia we all have a character of our own. Mine is Ygo August Donia for example and Yuri Medvedev is our Prime Minister. Everyone invents a character of their own and writes about it. For example if you name yours "John Johnson" then you'll be called "Mr. Johnson". I am Mr. Donia (or Magnus, if you will). It's easy, really. Pierius Magnus 15:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::ok so i'm batzloff ::::::Ok, Batzloff it is. Although if you are to become a citizen our King will require you to give him a First name AND a Last name. :P Pierius Magnus 15:39, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::can i become a king too? i want to make my own world with a king like king pierlot I and king dimitri I from "newnationa". But a normal king. but with power ::::::::Of course you can. I made myself the Baron of Donia, you can give yourself a title aswell. Emperor Batzloff the First, perhaps? Pierius Magnus 15:42, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::were are all the paghes? ::::::::::On the site. You can just click on the blue links and you'll see articles. It ain't so hard to find a page. Ever edited a wikia or wikipedia before? If so, then I think you'll be fine. Pierius Magnus 15:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::ok thanks. your very nice ::::::::::::Thanks. And good luck to you, I think you'll be fine. First thing you could do is write about your character (make something up). Then go to Conservative Christian Party of Lovia and put your name in the list of members, okay? Pierius Magnus 15:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::ok. i'm a member now. why? ::::::::::::::You are a member because you write you are one. That's how it works here. If you write you are 7 feet tall then you are 7 feet tall. If you write you are a moviestar, then you are one. It's how Lovia works. I wrote I had A private Army and so I got it. :) Pierius Magnus 15:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :ok. ::It is, by the way, appreciated that one signs his messages by typing ~~~~ (four tildes) behind every message on a talk page. Pierius Magnus 12:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::i try: call me Batzloff 12:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::it works. call me Batzloff 12:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome, mate :D Cristian Latin 20:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome! Martha Van Ghent 12:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Vote Walden! Martha Van Ghent 12:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :He is a member of the CCPL, my dear "Marfie" ^^ Cristian Latin 12:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::He could change, you know ;) Martha Van Ghent 12:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Nahh, he wouldn't :D Cristian Latin 12:37, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::We can try ^^ Martha Van Ghent 12:37, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Lol. 17:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::welcome too. can i vote today? civil rights are important i want to vote for civil rights. it is of great importance! 18:03, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Please sign in though . You will be able to vote for whomever you want, when you become a citizen. 18:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::i signed in but then i was no longer loged in. when Do I become a citizen? should I go to the embassy are their embassies or consulates? call me Batzloff 18:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Okay. You'll be a citizen in a day or two. You have to make 50 edits (3 more to go) and you have to have been here 4 days. Then we can write your name in the citizen book. 18:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC)